masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:My "Shoot" on Mass Effect Politics
I beat Mass effect 2 for the first time about 4 or 5 months ago. Since then i have had about 3 or so other complete ME2 games. During this time i realized that the politics in Mass Effect 2 are sooo f'd up and heres why: Exhibit A: Their Spectres are Corrupt- Now im not sure if anyone else noticed but being a spectre is not the most reputible job in the galaxy these days. Saren and Vasir both went mad and tried to destroy the citadel. And dont get me wrong I like Sheppard because he is one BA but technically he could be charged with Genocide for killing 300,000+ batarians after the "Arrival" DLC. Exhibit B: The council & The Alliance- the council and the alliance are useless. I find it funny how the Illusive Man has recon and intel on the collectors, the collector ship,the attack on horizon,the reapers existence ect. when all the council does is bitch about how all the above doesnt even exist. And dont get me started on the alliance theyre sooo useless. I dont see them defending Human Colonies or fighting the Shadow Broker or Preparing for the reapers. Instead they claim to be fighting geth remnants which are not even the real threat. Anyway i now im getting really deep into this subject but with a story as deep as ME is understandable. Either way I hope you enjoyed my thoughts and please write your own!!! - - Exhibit A: Well, you have to remember that this is only 3 Spectres, out of a few hundred. If you were Paragon, Saren killed himself, so even though he was corrupt-ish, he was able to redeem himself. Vasir was merely hired by the Shadow Broker, and you know how people are...with their money. And Shepard. Shepard, all the actions s/he makes, are for the best of reasons (depending on how you play as them.) Exhibit B: Well, I do agree a bit with the Council bit. While they ARE correct about the "Try to be in our position" argument, if a bunch of peoplr tell you over, and over and etc again, then it would HAVE to be true. Especially if they're Spectres. The Alliance. You have to remember that even though it was only one fleet and such, everyone lost a lot of ships in the Battle of the Citadel, especially the Turians. And also, all these colonies were raided by Geth, so the Alliance had to fund them, their lost ships, and the restoration of the Citadel and repair aid for the other species. And, put yourself in the Alliance's position two years later. Who's attacking the Colonies? How are they doing it? Which ones should we protect, how should we, and why? Which ones could we protect without causing war with Terminus? How many funds should we supply the Colonies? Which Colonies would be attacked next? Could we balance out aid of the Colonies while simultaneously helping the other races? However, one thing that bugged me is how the Council treats us. Remember in ME2 when Anderson asks for the aid of the Council to help him help the Colonies, but they deny because (Humanity must learn to take care of their own problems)? I thought that in the Council, they all try help each others' races out, whilst dealing with interstellar politics? But, once the Council has trouble with their races, they come running to us! Ugh. Bureaucracy. And, I'm out. LordDeathRay 05:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC)